


Nosebleeds, Palm Trees, and Tumbleweeds

by StJimmyLives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, FAHC, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StJimmyLives/pseuds/StJimmyLives
Summary: Michael Jones wakes up alone in bed. He's got Plans with a capital P for today, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene that came to mind while I was listening to The Neighbourhood's West Coast. I feel like that song fits these four really well.

Michael Jones wakes up at four in the afternoon. The other half of his bed is empty, Lindsay and Gavin must've already left. He rubs his face and stumbles in to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Shower, too. Could probably use a shave, but fuck it. Pretty isn't everything, you punk ass. 

From there, shuffle in to the kitchen. The penthouse is quiet today. Just Jack, the TV on low while she cleans her guns. There are floor plans for a bank on the coffee table, her chicken scratch handwriting noting exits and alarm systems. Looks like next week's heist. Ask Geoff about it later. He wraps his arms around her from behind, an awkward hug over the back of the couch. She smiles and leans in to it for a moment. He pulls back. Coffee. Need a cup of coffee. Midway through that blessed first cup, his cell goes off. It's Gav. 

"Hurry up," he's squawking, excited, excitable, "it's almost sundown already."

Michael finishes the pasta left in the fridge and grabs his helmet. Today's outfit is a plain white shirt and a skinny black tie without his usual leather jacket. Lindsay says it'll look great with the black masks. Geoff says they need to make a statement after the LSPD arrested Ryan and Jack last week, even if both crew members were bailed out an hour later. Gav says they gotta give Meg some good shots for the ten o'clock news. 

"Gonna be a pretty nice night," Jack calls from the couch. But pretty isn't everything, right?

Downstairs and on to the bike. He's flying through the city streets, letting the air on his face wake him up and the sun on his back set him at ease. In to a small alley two blocks down from the LSPD building. Lindsay is handing him a mask and Gavin's got the detonator. Together, the three of them stroll down the street til they're just across the road from their target. Gavin fires two shots into the air and suddenly the crowds on the sidewalks are panicking. Lindsay fires a few rounds off, mostly in to buildings, a few cars. 

At this point, the LSPD has swarmed out of the building and they're yelling something about standing down. Gavin, ever one for drama, shouts back that this is so they remember who the city belongs to. The Fakes run this town, it's their damn playground. They'll do as they please. Michael raises the detonator high in the air, the police take aim, he pushes the button. Just as the cops let loose a handful of rounds, the building explodes. 

It's something else, Michael would love to stay and watch. But Gavin is pulling him away, Lindsay is laughing, they're all sprinting for the get away car parked a hundred yards down. They're in the car and flying down the road, breathless from laughing, fuck, they both look so beautiful when they're laughing. Michael thinks he'd marry this moment if he could. He could live like this forever.


End file.
